Massagem
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um creme, um destino de férias e um amor improvável. Com a música "California King Bed" da Rihanna


**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**California King Bed by Rihanna**

**Sirius & Bellatrix **

"**Massagem"**

**Esta fic surgiu graças a um anúncio comercial da Nivia em que usam esta música da Rihanna. Eu nem sou grande fã da cantora, mas esta canção é simplesmente adorável. Espero que gostem e reviews.**

**Já agora dedicada á Sol, espero gostem. Beijinho. (P.S: Ansiosa por ler novas fics tuas...) **

**Chest to chest**

**(Peito com peito)**

**Nose to nose**

**(Nariz com nariz)**

**Palm to palm**

**(Palma com Plama)**

**We were always just that close**

**(Nós estavamos sempre assim tão próximos)**

**Wrist to wrist**

**(Pulso com pulso)**

**Toe to toe**

**(Dedo com dedo)**

**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**

**(Lábios que pareciam com o interior de uma rosa)**

A cortinas brancas esvoaçavam dentro do quarto graças a brisa quente que se fazia sentir. O quarto quase totalmente branco era iluminado pela esplendorosa luz do sol que brilhava fortemente na praia. A enorme cama estava ainda desarrumada e os lençóis espalhados ao acaso.

Duas pessoas estavam deitadas naquela cama, sorrindo ternamente. Ela era lindíssima, cabelos negros e olhos azuis e de uma maneira um pouco irreal assemelhava-se a ele.

Ela estava deitado no peito dele. Ainda eram jovem, talvez vinte anos não muito mais que isso. Pareciam felizes e sobretudo apaixonados.

**So how come when I reach out my fingers**

**(Então porque é que quando eu estico os meus dedos)**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

**(Sinto que há mais do que distancia entre nós)**

**In this California king bed**

**(Nesta cama de rei da Califórnia)**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**(Nós estamos dez mil metros afastados)**

**I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me**

**(Aposto que a Califórnia deseja as estrelas o teu coração para mim) **

**My California king**

**(Meu rei da Califórnia)**

"Sirius..." Ela sorriu, apenas vestia uma camisola dele, apesar de larga cobria-lhe o corpo até ao início das coxas, demonstrando que não estavam muito interessados em sair dali. Ela pega no frasco de creme branco e sorri-lhe.

"Bella... O que é que vais fazer?"

"Uma massagem." Ela sorriu abriu o pote e passou as mãos dentro do creme. Começou por lhe esfregar no peito, o cheiro do creme era tão agradável e subtil. Era como eles, inebriante.

Eles sorriam e beijavam-se entre a tal massagem. Não era precisas grandes palavras, a felicidade estava estampada a cada segundo no rosto deles.

**Eye to eye**

**(Olho com olho)**

**Cheek to cheek**

**(Bochecha com bochecha)**

**Side by side**

**(Lado a lado)**

**You were sleeping next to me**

**(Tu estás a dormir junto a mim)**

**Arm to arm**

**(Braço com braço)**

**Dusk to dawn**

**(Do anoitecer ao amanhecer)**

**With the curtains drawn**

**(Com a cortinas para baixo)**

**And a little last night on these sheets**

**(Um pouco da noite passada nestes lençóis)**

**So how come when I reach out my fingers**

**(Então porque é que quando eu estico os meus dedos)**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

**(Sinto que há mais do que distancia entre nós)**

Acabaram mais tarde por adormecer nos braços um do outro, ainda com o sorriso no rosto e o cheiro do creme nos corpos. Eram eles, cada toque no corpo um do outro era essencial, cada abraço era verdadeiro e reconfortante. Aquela enorme cama era preenchida pelos corpos deles apertados um contra o outro. Aquele destino de sonho era como eles, irrisório de tão prefeito que era. Eles eram o casal mais improvável de sempre mas ainda assim eram tão perfeitos.

**In this California king bed**

**(Nesta cama de rei da Califórnia)**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**(Nós estamos dez mil metros afastados)**

**I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me**

**(Aposto que a Califórnia deseja as estrelas o teu coração para mim) **

**My California king**

**(Meu rei da Califórnia)**

**Just when I felt like giving upon us**

**(E quando finalmente pensei que tudo estava acabado entre nós)**

**You turned around and gave me one last touch**

**(Tu voltaste a trás e deste-me um último toque)**

**That made everything feel better**

**(E fizeste tudo ficar melhor)**

**And even then my eyes got better**

**(E até os meus olhos ficaram melhores)**

**So confused wanna ask you if you love me**

**(Fiquei tão confusa quando me te perguntei se ainda me amavas)**

**But I dont wanna seem so weak**

**(Mas não quero parecer fraca)**

**Maybe I've been california dreamer**

**(Talvez tenha sido um sonha californiano)**

Ela acordou com os beijos dele no seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro dele, o cheiro da natureza misturado com o creme que ela tinha espalhado no corpo dele.

Ela levantou-se devagar, deixando o corpo repousar sobre o dele mais uma vez.

"Bella vêm." Ele pegou na mão dela e saíram daquela casa pela varanda que dava directamente a praia. A água límpida e o céu azul eram hipnotizantes e calmos, ele tirou-lhe suavemente a camisola dela deixando apenas de biquíni. Ele tirou apenas entrou na água com ela.

Abraçaram-se docemente enquanto ele passava as mãos no corpo dela sentindo a textura, o cheiro... Sentindo que não podia ter mais sorte do que aquela que tinha.

Amaram-se como sempre, num tom doce e calmo que fazia deles perfeitos.

**In this California king bed**

**(Nesta cama de rei da Califórnia)**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**(Nós estamos dez mil metros afastados)**

**I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me**

**(Aposto que a Califórnia deseja as estrelas o teu coração para mim) **

**My California king**

**(Meu rei da Califórnia)**

**In this California king bed**

**(Nesta cama de rei da Califórnia)**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**(Nós estamos dez mil metros afastados)**

**I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me**

**(Aposto que a Califórnia deseja as estrelas o teu coração para mim) **

**My California king**

**(Meu rei da Califórnia)**

Quando voltaram para casa ela olhou para o creme branco já quase no fim, abriu o frasco e sentiu o cheiro. Decididamente aquele cheiro era deles. O cheiro da natureza.


End file.
